peterfhamiltonfandomcom-20200215-history
Paula Myo
Paula Myo was born on Huxley's Haven, a planet that withdrew from the Commonwealth to build a society based on roles that people were genetically engineered to fulfill. Myo was engineered with a strict respect for the law in order to be one of the planet's few police officers. She has been described as having half-Filipino features, a slight frame, and a commanding, unyielding presence. Early life ''Huxley's Haven Raid'' As a newborn child Paula was abducted by Marcus and Rebecca Redhound, extreme liberal activists who believed in the power of nurture over nature. They joined with seven other activists in a raid on a Foundation birthing ward in Fordsville. Altogether seven babies were stolen. Three were immediately traced and returned, and four of the nine activists jailed, after which the largest manhunt in Commonwealth history was mounted in search of the four remaining missing children (one male and three females). Fifteen months after the raid the boy was found on the fledgling planet Ferarra. Five months after that, two more girls were found on EdenBurg. The last child was Paula. ''Childhood'' Marcus and Rebecca Redhound had a child of their own in preparation for the raid and as part of their cover. Coya, a year or two older than Paula, was meant to act as a behavioral example to the Hive child. They settled in a house on the planet Marinda, in a small agricultural town. Paula wasn't too different from Coya. They played and enjoyed swimming. Into her teens, however, they began to differ. Paula unquestioningly obeyed authority and stayed well clear out of trouble. She dated normally and was "competent rather than outstanding" at sports. Academically she excelled at languages and history and had "superb recall and an obsession with tracing down the smallest facts connected to her subjects." Two days after Paula's sixteenth birthday Paula's parents told her the truth about her origins. They believed they had broken the Foundation's psychoneural hold over her. Nurture had triumphed over genetic manipulation. They showed Paula the old media recordings of the raid and the subsequent manhunt. Two hours after their confession the Redhounds were in custody. Paula had turned them in. ''Trial'' Following the discovery of the last missing Hive child there was a media frenzy. Paula became an instant celebrity. "Young, beautiful, and frighteningly incorruptible, she was everything a sixteen-year-old should never be." Paula's testimony was relentless, and in the end Marcus and Rebecca Redhond were sentenced to thiry-two years life suspension each, double the time over which their crime was perpetrated. A punishment normally reserved for murderers. A quarter of the human race watched as Coya broke down and screamed at the judge before hysterically imploring Paula to withdraw the sentencing. Paula's only response was a pitying glance. ''Career'' After the trial Paula returned to Huxley's Haven, but found she didn't belong there. Her modern education made it impossible to integrate into Huxley's Haven's simple lifestyle. She left for Earth and joined the Intersolar Serious Crimes Directorate (ISCD). The Great Wormhole Heist Category:Commonwealth Universe Category:Character